Misjudged
by Asianrawr
Summary: Naruto is always misjudged but this time it went too far.


A/N: My first one-shot story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hi" talking

"**Hi"** **Song**

"_Hi" thinking_

Misjudged

Naruto was coming from practice with his team but just ran away from them.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was going to the meeting spot but was running late when he got there Kakashi was already there._

"_You're LATE NARUTO" said Sakura._

"_Sorry for being late Sakura-chan I wa" said Naruto before he was interrupted by Sakura._

"_SORRY is that all you can say. You are later than Kakashi-sensei! You know what why are you a ninja if you're going to be later than Kakashi-sensei? You're just an annoying idiot who shouldn't have even pass the academy, let alone be on a team. You should just die. So then no one else will die from your mistakes. You should also stay out of my life." Said Sakura._

"_Yea dobe you're not even stronger than Sakura. So what do you think you're doing as a ninja If you're only going to slow everyone around you? Like Sakura said you should die so then no one else will die from your mistakes" said Sasuke._

_By now Naruto was looking down on the ground and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. _

_Kakashi was standing there just reading his book and didn't notice Naruto there. Kakashi then looked up to see what all the ruckus was about and saw Naruto looking at the ground._

"_Naruto what's wron" said Kakashi but couldn't finish because Naruto ran away._

_Kakashi then glared at Sasuke and Sakura then said" WHAT did you do to him?!"_

"_Well Naruto was late to come here and then I yelled at him and then told him to go die so that no one would die from his own mistakes. Sasuke-kun then told him that he wasn't stronger then me and that he shouldn't be a ninja and also said that he should die so then no one else would." Said Sakura angrily._

"_YOU said that at him. Do you know why he wants to be a ninja?! Said Kakashi angrily at them._

_They both nodded then Sakura said"He wanted to be a ninja because he wanted to be hokage."_

_Kakashi then Shook his head no then Said" No he wanted to become a ninja because he was always beaten to an inch of his life everyday by a mob when he was younger and still is getting beaten. So that he can be acknowledge the village. Why did you think he always pulled pranks?" _

_Sakura then said" Because he was a trouble maker."_

"_No he did it for the attention because he never got any when he was younger. Now come on lets go find him" said Kakashi._

_End flashback_

Naruto was now at hokage mountain.

The rest of team seven had looked everywhere for him.

They had seen him sitting there. When they got near him they heard him singing something.

**When you came into my life  
And show me what was real  
Thats all it took for us to connect  
Everything that we went through  
All the cause that we live through  
Everything that happens happened for a reason  
As why Im still here thinking on the situation  
And its amazing the things in the dark  
We went our own ways but  
Our feelings got in touch  
This is such  
This is such  
A hard thing for me  
To tell you the truth you was all that I need  
But I guess  
I guess  
That This was meant to be  
Faith the heaven sent me like mist in the sea**

**My heart feel so empty tonight  
All I want is you for the rest of my life  
But life is always always so hard to live Without you  
I thought I had the strength to move on  
And to never look back into the past  
But life I always always so hard to live  
Without you**

**When I think about the days**

**And listed your trust**

**But the memories were killing me  
And filling me with tears  
You promise me  
You lie to me  
Slowly through the years  
So I had to let go  
Cause now Im ready to grow  
Ill be packing my things and walking out the door**

This they all heard and after that Naruto just ran away from them. They all had different thoughts.

"_Who are you really Naruto" thought Sasuke_

"_I'm regretting what I said to him" thought Sakura_

"_Where did you go Naruto" Thought Kakashi_

No one really saw Naruto after that. It would be either at the mountain singing or in the woods practicing.

A/N: I am really done with this story. I might write another story the song was Come back to me by Angel Ft.Lp Ja ne And the song is A better Life by Rare


End file.
